


Miss Prince Charming

by Novaforever



Category: K-pop, Wonder Girls
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaforever/pseuds/Novaforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super fluffy one-shot about the great miso pair. So Hee starts to question whether or not Sun Mi is really just a friend... or maybe her Prince Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Prince Charming

“And then I picked up a cucumber and started singing into it. I really don’t understand why everyone in the supermarket was so freaked out. I mean, who doesn’t get the urge to sing along when Girl’s Generation comes on the radio?”

I stared at Sun Mi as my jaw moved feebly to try and get some words out. She had been singing loudly into the produce at the store? I wish I could say this was the oddest thing I’d heard of my best friend doing, but it was really just the newest incident in her always-growing library of weird. 

“Sun Mi, normal people don’t sing publicly like that,” I finally managed to mumble. 

“Really?” she asked me with her usual puzzled look. “Oh well. It’s not like they hated an impromptu performance by a Wonder Girl. Besides, It was ‘Gee’ and that song is so totally popular right now. No one had any right to complain.”

She bounced happily into the kitchen and dropped the shopping bag with food down on the counter. I had no clue how she could behave like that in public like it was nothing. We were famous. All of Asia knew who we were. And she was still acting a fool in public places? It was a one-way ticket to the tabloids.

“You really should listen to So Hee,” Sun Ye scolded as she dug through the food Sun Mi had brought for our dinner. “If you draw attention to yourself like that you are just going to get mobbed by fans. I’m surprised you even made it back in time for me to make dinner.”

“Oh those people were so shocked they couldn’t tell their right foot from their left. I was in and out before they could even realize what was going on,” Sun Mi said with a happy shrug. 

Sun Ye just shook her head and smiled at my space-case friend. Well at least our leader could put up with Sun Mi’s wacky antics. Sometimes, as much as I got along with her, Sun Mi just wore me a little thin. I couldn’t understand what was going through her head. My eyes followed her as she traipsed lightly up behind Yubin and Sun Ye as they attempted to make a meal for all of us. Sun Mi was sure to get in the way of that. On the bright side, if Sun Mi was nagging the older duo then I was totally free to make my escape. 

I walked silently out into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ye Eun glanced up at me from where she was laying on the adjacent sofa and grinned.

“Trying to escape your crazy girlfriend’s attention?”

That didn’t even dignify a response. I shot Ye Eun a glare before turning my attention to the television. She knew there was nothing between the two of us, but she liked to poke fun at it as much as possible. Whatever. I stared at the TV and continued to ignore Ye Eun’s annoying smirk. I wasn’t going to waste my precious free time thinking about Sun Mi and her grocery story antics or arguing with Ye Eun. 

My attention was abruptly torn back from the television as I felt something heavy land in my lap. I glanced down and saw Sun Mi’s eyes shining brightly back at me. What the hell? Wasn’t she busy annoying Yubin and Sun Ye in the kitchen?

“Sun Ye and Yubin kicked me out of the kitchen,” Sun Mi said as if reading my mind. “Have you ever noticed that they get kinda pissy if people are in there when they cook dinner?”

I could hear Ye Eun suppressing some laughter on my other side. My eyebrow arched questioningly at her and she gave me a mysterious look before turning back to the show we were watching. 

“Ever notice that most people get kinda pissy when they have to deal with you for more than five minutes?” I shot back at Sun Mi. 

She just grinned up at me from her location on my lap and settled in right where she was. Dammit. It was going to be like this for the rest of the night wasn’t it?

“It’s true of most people I guess. But not you So Hee dearest!”

Great. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the television. I tried to follow the characters in the drama on screen for a few minutes. Ye Eun laughed at all the appropriate moments, but Sun Mi was remaining oddly silent. I glanced down at my lap again and saw that she wasn’t even looking at the TV. She was just staring at me. 

“Watching television works better when you are looking at the screen,” I said sarcastically to her. 

“But I’m not watching television. I’m watching you.”

I narrowed my eyes at her. What the hell? What was I supposed to say in response to something like that?

“Well I’ve already read the spoilers for this show online,” she explained. “I know everything that’s gonna happen. So I might as well watch you to see how you react to everything. It’s far more interesting that way. Besides, it’s always nice to watch the person you like.”

Great. She had that determined tone to her voice. I wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one. It was best if I just went with the flow. Even if she knew what was going to happen I still wanted to find out the regular way and watch the actual show. With one last half-hearted glare at Sun Mi I returned to watching the drama. 

Sun Mi made the right choice in not watching. The drama wasn’t very interesting. I could already tell where the episode was going to end up and I could feel my mind starting to wander, mostly towards the perky girl whose head was in my lap. She always did things like this. Singing into cucumbers was one thing, but her undying devotion to me was another. I could almost wrap my head around her bizarre antics in public (okay not really), but when she did things like lay in my lap… I couldn’t help but hear Ye Eun’s mocking words reverberate in my head. 

It’s not like Sun Mi was my girlfriend. She wasn’t. But she seemed dead set on acting like one. I didn’t understand it. Did she think this was fun or something? I wouldn’t put it past her if she did. This was the alien who thought that you had to spin in a circle five times really fast to stop a jinx. Trying to reason her train of thought was a futile effort that would only leave me pissed off in the end. I wanted to be able to just brush the whole thing off, but it was kinda tricky. I mean, not only was Sun Mi dead set on this, but all of our collective fanbase seemed to love the idea as well. Everywhere I went it was miso, miso, miso. I appreciated my fans and loved them, but their fanatical support of Sun Mi and me was only encouraging to the little troublemaker in my lap. 

Sun Mi was a friend. Granted, she was a really close friend, but she was just that. I couldn’t imagine anything more than that. That wasn’t the sort of thing friends should do. 

My eyes drifted down to Sun Mi. She smiled up at me the second my eyes landed on her. Had she really been watching me all this time? The girl had a one-track mind. I quickly went back to watching the television to keep Sun Mi from seeing my surprised face. 

So she really had been watching me instead of the television. Huh. I couldn’t possibly be that interesting. I hadn’t even been paying attention to what was happening on the screen for the past fifteen minutes so I hadn’t even been laughing or acting surprised like Ye Eun had been doing. I had just been sitting here thinking with a straight face. That isn’t fun to watch at all. Why would she even bother?

I could feel Sun Mi shift a little on my lap as I thought it over. This was the sort of thing a couple would do, what a girlfriend would do. I didn’t think of her in that sort of way, but sometimes it seemed like she thought differently. Maybe she really did look at me in that girlfriend-y sort of way. When she did stuff like this it certainly made me question that at least. 

“Hey brats, it’s time for dinner,” Yubin called in her husky voice from the kitchen. 

Finally. If I had been alone with those thoughts in my head for any longer I might start getting ideas. I didn’t need that. I rocketed up off the couch, the force of my rise knocked Sun Mi clear off my lap and into the coffee table. With a small smile I stepped gracefully around her and made my way to my place at the table. 

“Hey! That wasn’t very nice!” Sun Mi called out at me as she rubbed her newly bruised head. 

I just shrugged from my chair in the kitchen. 

“Next time you’ll just have to lounge in Yubin’s lap instead I guess.”

Yubin glared as she placed my dinner plate in front of me. 

“Hey don’t pawn her off on me! Besides my lap is taken,” she said with a smirk. 

Sun Ye kicked Yubin underneath the table and shot her a quick glare that no one else seemed to notice. Odd.

“I get to sit next to So Hee!” Sun Mi called as she dropped herself in the empty chair to my left. 

Of course. Her bizarre acts only acted to break up the other streaks of her being totally predictable. I looked over at Sun Mi’s grinning face as she scooted her chair even closer to my own. Whatever. She always seemed to make me cave. 

 

It was seven in the morning and all of us were getting our makeup and hair done for a photo shoot. The three older Girls had finished early and were picking through the outfits they had wheeled out for us to use. This left me painfully alone with Sun Mi, who seemed to be going on about some part of the environment that I really didn’t care about. All in all it was a totally normal day.

“And then there is this invisible shield of sorts that catches all these gases in the sky and makes this ‘greenhouse effect.’ I’m a little fuzzy on the details, but I think it works sort of like those force fields that Jedi use in Star Wars!”

I rolled my eyes and continued to ignore my bubbly friend. There really wasn’t anything for me to say when she started spouting nonsense like this. Less knowledgeable people would attempt to argue with her and her obvious inaccuracies about the Greenhouse Effect, but I knew better. It was best to just let her keep going until she ran out of steam. I let my eyes drift shut as the stylist ran her fingers through my hair to fluff it up perfectly. 

These past few days had been a little more awkward than usual. At first I couldn’t really pin down what was different. Sun Mi was still her usual bizarre self, which logically meant that something had changed with me, which was puzzling. I felt the same as always. There had to be something I was missing. I queued up mental images of what had happened the past day or so to see what I might have overlooked that was causing this unsettling feeling. 

The previous day had been really simple. We had a meeting with JYP about our upcoming live. Sun Mi had suggested that I dress up as a prince and ride onto the stage atop a white horse to rescue her. I, of course, had shrunk into the chair I was sitting in and avoided getting involved with the matter. We had followed up our meeting with a trip out for dinner where Sun Mi had insisted on hand feeding me my entire meal. It had been embarrassing, but she picked out all my favorite foods for me, and I had blushed all the while. Then Sun Mi and I had turned in early because of this early morning photo shoot. Sun Mi had talked in her sleep about her ‘adorable So Hee’ and I had stayed awake staring at the ceiling and listening to her pleasant murmurings. 

Huh. Now that I thought about it, that really didn’t sound like me at all. When did I get all submissive? I usually verbally beat back Sun Mi like a total pro. And blushing like a little girl over her silly attentions? Who the hell was I lately!? 

My eyes slowly opened and I snuck a glance over at my best friend. She was getting her lipstick carefully applied by the makeup artist. Sun Mi quirked a smile at me cheerfully when she realized I was watching her, causing the very irate artist to mess up her light pink lips. I felt blood rush to my face when Sun Mi noticed me and quickly closed my eyes to avoid her gaze.

…it’s always nice to watch the people you like…

Sun Mi’s words from a few days ago echoed in my head. Huh. Why had I thought of that right now? Crap. I never let Sun Mi get inside my head like this. Obviously something was wrong with me lately. I took a few steadying breaths and let the blush fade from my face. I was So Hee. Cool. Calm. Collected. And totally unswayed by the off-the-wall actions of my crazy best friend. 

“Alright, you Girls are done,” the voice of the stylist broke into my thoughts. “JYP already gave approval to your clothes so you can just sit on the sidelines until the other Girls finish changing into their outfits.”

The second she finished her instructions I could feel a hand on my wrist dragging me out of my chair. I opened my eyes again and saw Sun Mi attempting to pull me towards the corner of the set. Whatever. No point in fighting back. I let her direct me over to a ledge on the photo stage, painfully aware of the heat of her hand on my forearm. Huh. That was weird. She sat us both down on the ledge and scooted even closer to me when I edged cautiously away. 

“What’s up So Hee darlin’?” Sun Mi asked me with a worried pout. “You haven’t been acting like yourself for the past few days.”

No one else had noticed my odd behavior. Even I had only just realized it, but I should have guessed that Sun Mi would have it all figured out before I did. This girl knew me far too well. But I definitely wasn’t going to let her know that she was a large part of my confusion.

“Don’t worry about it Sun Mi,” I said with a small sigh. “I’m just a little tired.”

Sun Mi nodded lightly and accepted my terse answer. She leaned against my side and laid her head on my shoulder. I couldn’t help but smile at her adorable, cuddling behavior. With her head buried in my hair there was no way she would notice. It was safe. 

“We always go through streaks of this much work. I’m tired too, but it will all work out in the end,” Sun Mi confessed happily.

She always did try and look on the positive side of things. My smile grew a little bigger as I thought about how optimistic the small girl was. There was no need to add anything else to her happy statement. Sun Mi and I had that sort of comfortable relationship where I didn’t need to constantly talk to her. She did enough of that for the both of us. 

But right now she seemed to be happy enough with just leaning on my shoulder in silence. It was odd for her to be this quiet. Did she fall asleep on me? I closed my eyes and let her even breath wash over my neck, gently ruffling my hair. It tickled and the feeling was causing my blush from earlier to come creeping back to my cheeks. What the hell? What was wrong with me lately? Sun Mi let out a muffled chirp and edged closer into the crook of my neck, her nose lightly brushing the skin there. 

Whoa. Calm down So Hee. Sun Mi did this sort of thing all the time. Why should this be any different? I tried to force the color out of my cheeks like I did before, but it just wasn’t working. All I could think about was the rhythmic breathing tickling my neck. 

“Mmm So Hee…” she mumbled quietly into my hair.

There she goes again. Talking in her sleep. About me. Wow this was too much for me right now. My nerves were feeling very frayed from her touch right now. It was almost more than I could take. 

And then I felt her lips brush lightly against the skin of my neck. At her feather soft touch all the hair on my body seemed to stand on end. It felt almost like someone had sent a hundred volts through me. Sun Mi had done a lot of crazy things in her sleep, but sleep-kissing had never been one of them. In my mind I knew I should have been upset and pushed her off of me. That’s what the old So Hee would have done. So why wasn’t I compelled to do that now? 

“Hey everyone! Snack bar is up for the crew! Sandwiches and dessert all around!” called one of the staff members from across the studio. 

Sun Mi detangled herself from my side in an instant and darted from the ledge we were sitting on. 

“OoO Chocolate!” she yelled cheerfully before the tripped over her own feet in her mad scramble to get to the snacks. 

And this was the girl who was affecting me so much a minute ago? Something was definitely wrong with me. I watched with a small smile as the cheerful girl pulled herself up off the ground and continued her scurry to the snack foods. 

…it’s always nice to watch the people you like…

I blinked Sun Mi’s words away from the surface of my mind. Urgh. Whatever.

 

This was getting ridiculous. I couldn’t get Sun Mi out of my head. And not because she was doing her normal nagging behavior. The thought of her kiss was driving me crazy. It wasn’t even on my lips, but it was really getting to me and it had been days since we had that photo shoot.

I felt like I was falling into a carefully laid trap. Everyone knew and expected me to be with Sun Mi. It was apparently just the way it was supposed to be. Before I had rebelled about this mandatory pairing, but after that day last week… I was seriously rethinking that. But all my thoughts were buzzing around my head so much that I couldn’t detangle one idea from the next. Usually I would just hole myself up in my room and stare into space or click around on my laptop to try and think things through, but this definitely wasn’t as simple as that. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed help. 

So here I was standing in front of Sun Ye’s bedroom door. I’d seen her disappear into her room alone a few minutes ago and I had to be quick before someone else grabbed her attention. Yubin had been hanging out with her a lot at night lately and I had my suspicions. Something was telling me that Sun Ye was just the right person to ask about my current predicament. Yubin was sure to just mock me, but Leader Min was always a good listener and very understanding. 

My knuckles rapped lightly on the door. It was now or never. 

“Come in!” I heard Sun Ye’s voice say cheerily from inside.

I opened the door a crack and poked my head into her room. She was sitting at her desk reading our schedule for tomorrow and making little notes on the sides. 

“I don’t know why you bother on knocking still Yubin. You are obviously welcome anytime,” she said as she bit the end of her pencil. 

So these meeting with Yubin were happening every night huh? I felt almost bad cutting into their time together.

“Um yeah, it’s me,” I said quietly as I stepped fully into the room. 

Sun Ye let the pencil drop out of her mouth from shock. 

“Oh um So Hee… I thought that you were Yubin.”

“Obviously,” I said with a smirk. 

I walked shyly over to the bed and sat down so I was near Sun Ye and her desk. This seemed so much easier when I was outside the room, thinking about talking to here than actually being here, about to spill my confusing thoughts about my best friend. My hands were suddenly very interesting. I twisted my hands together nervously and tried to think of a good way to start this awkward conversation.

“Okay So Hee, we both know you wouldn’t be here if this wasn’t pretty serious. So spill. What’s got you so worked up?” Sun Ye asked with a concerned stare.

My breath caught in my throat. Okay. Here goes.

“Have you ever had a bunch of expectations on you…” I started slowly.

Sun Ye shot me a look like I was crazy. 

“Uh… I’m leader of the Wonder Girls. I feel that way all the time. What’s this really about?”

I growled at Sun Ye. God, couldn’t she let me finish? She was just making this so much harder for me. I was never going to be able to do this if she kept this up. 

“Let me finish. Have you ever had a bunch of expectations on you, but all you wanted to do was shake them off? Like, just to be contradictory I guess. Even if those uh… expectations on you seem to be for the best?”

“Um not really,” Sun Ye said with a small frown. “I mean I always try and live up to those expectations put on me, for Wonder Girls especially. I thrive on it. But you and me are very different people So Hee. That doesn’t necessarily mean anything.”

She had a point there. Maybe I was coming at this from the wrong angle. It was just so hard to say this out loud. I shifted nervously on her bed again. 

“Okay well, let’s say that everyone has this certain idea of what I’m supposed to do and I hate it when people box me in like that so I’ve been doing the exact opposite. Just because. But now… I’ve been thinking about it and maybe doing what everyone expects of me wouldn’t be so bad.”

Sun Ye blinked at me.

“Um okay. That was really vague. Plus it didn’t really sound like a problem at all. I think you are going to need to clarify a bit for me to be able to help you out here So Hee.”

“Fine. Let’s say there is this um… person… that I’ve seen everyday and I had this one opinion on this uh… person. But then something happened and now I look at said person totally differently…”

Sun Ye blinked at me again.

“Oh my goodness this is about Sun Mi.”

Dammit. I thought I was still being really vague. Was it that easy to figure out? 

“Don’t look so surprised So Hee,” Sun Ye said with a small smile. “I just figure that Sun Mi is the only one who can get you this wound up.”

I try so hard to be slightly mysterious and she can see right through me. How frustrating. Well if she already knew what this whole conversation was about then there was no point in me even pretending to hide the subject matter.

“Okay fine. All our fans love the idea of Sun Mi and me being together and it just seems to be sort of expected of me. So I’ve just shrugged it off because I didn’t want to fall into what people have planned out for me. I’m fine being just friends with Sun Mi. Or… um. At least I was. Lately I’m not so sure.”

This earned me a slightly uncomfortable look from Sun Ye. She squirmed in her desk chair and avoided my eyes. I was okay with that. I didn’t exactly feel like looking at her either after my terribly awkward conversation. I was never a fan of these heart-to-heart moments.

“So… uh… You are coming to me for romance advice with Sun Mi? I’m not really sure what to say to that. This seems to go against your usual stick to yourself ways. And what makes you think that I would be able to help you?”

“Something just told me that you would have a useful perspective on this particular subject,” I said with a pointed stare. 

Sun Ye cleared her throat awkwardly and continued to avoid eye contact with me. Urgh. Believe me Sun Ye. This whole situation is just as unsettling for me. 

“Right. Uh well I don’t really know what to say… Relationships within groups are a pretty bad idea in general. They mess with the group dynamic and things could get really ugly if you two were ever to break up or anything. Plus you are still young. You don’t really understand stuff like this or what you want. You might just be confused…”

“I’m sixteen. That’s not so young,” I said in a flat tone.

The Wonder Girls leader chuckled lightly at me. Well at least she was finding something amusing. I certainly wasn’t. I felt totally exposed. 

“Okay fine. You aren’t that young. But I still don’t think that it is a good idea. Fan support of you two being adorable together is one thing, but Sun Mi and you being in an actual relationship is whole different matter. They wouldn’t look at it in quite the same way. Koreans are never terribly supportive of the whole ‘gay’ thing,” Sun Ye said gently to me. 

Great. I don’t know what I really expected Sun Ye to tell me. I knew this was all a bad idea. But somehow having someone else tell me it was… almost disappointing. Not to mention more awkward than ever now that we had dropped all the pretenses of vague statements. It definitely hurt to hear her bluntly tell me I shouldn’t try something with Sun Mi. I definitely couldn’t sit here with Sun Ye anymore; there wasn’t anything else for us to discuss. With a final discomfited look to her I stood up and headed to the door. 

“So Hee.”

The sound of Sun Ye’s soft voice made me turn back to where she remained at her desk. 

“That being said, sometimes you can’t help who you fall for,” she said in a quiet voice.

I turned back to the door and smiled when I was sure Sun Ye couldn’t see me. We had experienced enough mushy chick-flick moments for the night and I really didn’t need to be caught grinning about her oddly insightful advice. I opened the door a little further and slipped out of her room into the hallway. My progress was stopped short when I almost slammed head first into another person. I glanced up to see who was blocking my path and my eyes met Yubin’s. 

“Um hey So Hee,” she addressed me in a nervous voice. “Fancy seeing you around these parts.”

Suddenly Sun Ye’s astute advice made a lot more sense. I smirked at Yubin and pushed my way past her to go to my room. Sun Ye had done me a huge favor tonight and I wasn’t going to make trouble. Besides I had a busy night of avoiding Sun Mi. It was going to be very difficult to think things through with her hanging all over me like she always did. 

 

I kind of felt like a fish out of water, flopping around with no clue about how to get back to my normal life. Everything with Sun Mi felt so different now, exciting somehow. It was fairly obvious that I didn’t just see her as a best friend, but maybe something more um… ‘girlfriend-y’ as Ye Eun would have put it. Yet even if I had sorted out how I felt about the 4D girl I wasn’t exactly sure what to do about it. 

Sun Mi had always been very clear about her affections for me. I had no doubt she liked me, but I wasn’t sure exactly what scale of ‘like’ it was. It was one thing to joke around about being head over heels for me, but a totally different thing to actually follow through on that. Did she really like me that way? Or was this all another bizarre fantasy that bounced around in that mysterious space between her ears? It would be a big risk if I decided to ask her outright about this. Like a friendship shattering risk. 

Whatever. I was never good at this sort of thing. With a sigh I turned back to looking out over the city from our apartment balcony. I loved sitting around and brooding as much as the next person, but all this thinking about Sun Mi was giving me a headache very similar to the ones I got when the girl in question played her stupid pranks on me. She even had a hold on me when she wasn’t in the same place. 

“You know when you frown like that you get these little wrinkles on your forehead between your eyebrows. If you do it too much it’s probably gonna stick,” Sun Mi said cheerfully as she slung her arm over my shoulders. 

Speak of the annoyingly happy devil. I shrugged her arm off of me and scooted out of her hugging range. Touchy feely contact with her right now was not particularly a good idea. 

“See the wrinkles are right there!” she said in a sing-song voice as she poked my forehead with her finger. 

I swatted at her hand playfully and she giggled. Yeah. This was a little more like our usual dynamic. Now did I really want to mess all of this up with my apparently very complicated feelings? I watched as she leaned against the balcony railing and started humming a Girl’s Generation song to herself. The wind lightly ruffled her hair and pushed it back from her face. Okay. This couldn’t go on any longer. I had to do something.

“Hey Sun Mi,” I started shakily. “You like me right?”

“That’s a silly question! As if I don’t make my feelings apparent to you everyday!” Sun Mi said with a smile.

Well she sure did. But I needed to know if they were… real… or not. Sometimes it was hard to get a straight answer out of the odd girl. I had to be direct, but I didn’t want her to get her hopes up or jump to conclusions. What a thin line to walk.

“Yeah, Yeah. I know. Not everyone can put up with my attitude.”

“Oh that isn’t an issue at all! I love your serious side So Hee. It coordinates perfectly with my happy personality. We are like a well-coordinated outfit. I’m the cute pastel colored halter-top that everyone wants to wear out to the clubs. And you are… a sweater I guess. Probably a grey one,” she explained as she scrunched her nose up in fake disgust. 

I couldn’t help but laugh at her totally bizarre comparison. So I was a boring sweater? That almost made sense to me somehow. Maybe I had been spending too much time with the little alien. As great as it was to just listen to her joke around like this, I still hadn’t gotten the answer to my question. 

“But how much do you like me Sun Mi? On what scale? For real.”

She raised her eyebrow at me and looked a little confused by my probing question. My eyes darted back out to the peaceful cityscape to avoid her absolutely adorable stare. I had to make this into a question that she would understand.

“Okay. Let me put it this way. Taeyeon and me are stuck in a burning building and you can only save one of us. Who do you pick?”

Perhaps I chose the wrong analogy because panic quickly rushed to Sun Mi’s face. 

“Oh my god! Why are you guys stuck in a burning building?! What were you doing there? Was it on fire when you went into it? That doesn’t seem like something you would do! Taeyeon has too beautiful a voice to have it get ruined by smoke damage!”

Definitely the wrong analogy. But there was no backing out of this now. I just had to push her in the right direction to answer the question. 

“Focus Sun Mi!,” I snapped at her. “Theoretically we are stuck in a burning building and you are tiny so you can only carry one of us. Who do you love more?”

“You.”

I blinked at her instantaneous answer. 

“Um are you sure you don’t need more time to think about that answer?” I said slowly.

“Why?” she asked me innocently. “I love you more than anyone else in the world. I mean Taeyeon is an awesome singer. With good hair. And a perfect smile. Who dances like an angel. And can…”

“Okay I get the point,” I said testily, cutting off her further compliments about the girl group leader. 

Truth was, I was very happy with her answer. It would have seemed like just a normal statement of affection from the perky girl if anyone else had heard it. But I could read between the lines. Sun Mi would choose me over Girl’s Generation. That was one of the highest compliments a person could get from her. 

I reached over and pushed some of her windswept hair behind her ear. She beamed at me in thanks and I could feel my heart skip a little in my chest. Not that I was going to tell her about the way she was affecting me. No way I would give her that power over me. 

“Better than Taeyeon, huh?” I whispered with a smile.

Sun Mi shifted closer to me and I patted her lightly on the head like she was a good puppy. She sighed happily and snuggled into my side. I wasn’t going to do anything yet, it wasn’t the time. It was enough to just be here by her side right now. 

“Well I mean, I just said that I liked you more than her. Not that you were better. Did I mention that she can dance like an angel?” her annoying voice chipped in.

I let out an exasperated sigh and slapped Sun Mi on the back of her head playfully. 

“Don’t ruin the moment Sun Mi.”

 

Nights were the worst now. In the past it never really bothered me that Sun Mi and I shared a room. I was the only one that could really deal with her crazy actions enough to put up with her anyway. It didn’t used to be bad at all. We weren’t in there that often, and when we were we slept on separate beds. But when we went to sleep tonight it just felt odd to be in the same room with her, changing into our pajamas and creeping under our covers. Was this how she felt every night about me? 

Now everything had changed. I guess different was the watchword as of late. Whatever. I was doing the best I could right now. I didn’t want to totally jump the gun on this whole situation. So she liked me. And I liked her. Big deal. Wasn’t like I had to do something about it right now. I was perfectly willing to go with the flow and let things fall into place. 

“So Hee stay away from that fire…” Sun Mi muttered out in her sleep.

I turned in my bed to face her where she slept across the room. She talked in her sleep a lot, and more often than not it was about me. I felt a little surge of happiness swell up in my chest at the thought. Good thing she was asleep because I would never want her to see me grinning like I surely was right now. I had gotten used to her sleep mutterings over the past few years and I could usually sleep right through them. But for some reason tonight I just wanted to listen to her speak some more. 

“No that building isn’t safe…”

Sun Mi flailed erratically and knocked her covers right off of her bed. Apparently my burning building metaphor was particularly affecting her dreams tonight. I had the sudden urge to walk over to the bed and comfort her. This would be strictly against my tough-love policy with Sun Mi though. It seemed especially important that I continue to keep my distance tonight with all the recent developments between the two of us. 

“Fancy meeting you here Taeyeon…”

A frown crept its way onto my face at that one. Now Taeyeon was making an appearance in her dreams? Fine. Whatever. Sun Mi could dream about whomever she wanted to dream about. 

“Your hair is looking especially pretty today Taeyeon…”

Okay I take that back. It is totally not okay for stupid Taeyeon to butt in on Sun Mi’s dreams. She supposed to be dreaming about me, dammit. 

I flicked the covers back from my own bed and walked slowly over to where Sun Mi was tossing in her sleep. Without a second thought I lay down next to her and pulled the sheets up over the two of us. Somewhere at the back of my mind there was a nagging voice telling me that this was a bad idea, but I pushed it to the side. Sun Mi twitched next to me and I slung my arm over her protectively. My fingers patted her back slowly as I tried to comfort her through her nightmare. 

“Mmm So Hee… mumm”

“You’ll have to speak up idiot. I can’t hear you,” I whispered playfully to her.

“I said ‘Hey So Hee, what are you doing on my side of the bedroom?’”

My arms instantly went stiff around the petite girl. Well that definitely broke the spell on that adorable moment. 

“You’re awake,” I stated the obvious quietly.

Sun Mi smiled her innocent smile at me and snuggled closer into my arms. 

“Like I could stay asleep when you decide to be my knight in shining armor and save me from my nightmares. Maybe I will get you in that Prince Charming costume yet.”

I rolled my eyes at her and moved to pull away from her and return to my own bed. Sun Mi’s hand darted out from under the covers and latched on to my arm, encouraging me to stay put. 

“You’re always so quick to run away,” Sun Mi said with a mysterious smile. 

Sometimes she was like this. It was like the bizarre thoughts in her head dissipated for a second and left her with a clear and perfect view of whatever was in front of her. It was great when she had these moments with the older Girls since she would usually be able to uncover their secrets and would cause a big scene. She rarely was able to surprise me, but right now I was feeling a lot like a deer in the headlights.

“I don’t know if it is a good idea for me to stay here Sun Mi,” I said slowly. 

“Really? You think?” she asked me curiously. “You’ve been acting really weird around me lately. Want to talk about it? I’m a really good listener.”

There was no getting away from her grasp right now. I collapsed back into her pillows and stared boldly into her eyes. 

“You’re a terrible listener and you know it,” I said with a smirk. 

“Huh? Sorry I wasn’t paying attention. What was that?” she joked. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at her. No one could get my gruff exterior down quite like Sun Mi. She smiled at me and leaned her forehead against mine and laughed along with me. 

Why had I never appreciated moments like this? Sure Sun Mi was a little weird, but deep down she was the most loyal friend a girl could have. And it was clear she would do anything to keep me happy, whether it would be running into a burning building or making a joke when I was having a bad day. 

Our noses bumped lightly against each other as she giggled next to me. I pulled back slightly from her and stared into her dancing eyes. Really it was Sun Mi who was the Prince Charming. Always willing to save me. I was the helpless princess waiting to get swept off my feet. I could think of nothing I wanted more right now. 

I frowned slightly. What was I thinking? I was so not the romantic, gushy type. Sun Mi gave me a curious look and then rubbed her finger across my wrinkled brow. My skin tingled at her light touch. 

Whatever. I thought too much.

My head ducked to the side and I brought my lips lightly to hers. It was nothing like the super romantic kisses of the prince in my mind. It was simple, sweet, and tasted of her strawberry lip balm. It was perfectly Sun Mi. It was over almost as soon as it started and Sun Mi pulled back from me in shock. 

“Whoa apparently I forgot it was my birthday,” she said dreamily. 

I hit her arm playfully. 

“You should learn to accept things without making a big fuss.”

Sun Mi grinned at me again and scooted closer to me, her lips lightly coming in contact with my own again. Her kisses were feather-soft and I could feel myself being wrapped up in the natural feeling of her lips. 

This was the way it always was with us. Everything just came together. Even things like our first kiss were completely natural with no trace of awkwardness. I was silly to have avoided the obvious for so long. Who cares about what other people think. Sun Mi was crazy, but she wasn’t stupid. She wouldn’t mess this up when she had worked so hard to win me over. We could easily play our relationship off in such a way that it remained the fan favorite joke. 

“So does this make us girlfriends now?” Sun Mi asked me curiously.

I let the word wash around in my mind. It definitely didn’t seem right for what Sun Mi and I were to each other. I couldn’t ever picture myself calling Sun Mi my girlfriend. 

“Just go to sleep Sun Mi,” I said quietly. “It’ll all work out somehow.”

Sun Mi seemed okay with that. She curled up in my arms quietly and we both drifted off into the most peaceful sleep imaginable. So maybe different was totally a good thing. 

 

“Okay how was I supposed to know that ‘beauty is in the eye of the beholder’ is just an idiom! I thought she was saying something totally different,” Sun Mi complained as Sun Ye pushed her in through the apartment door. 

I glanced up from the magazine I was reading to look at my leader and my… Sun Mi. Girlfriend was definitely the wrong word to describe the two of us. We were just So Hee and Sun Mi. It was that simple. 

“What did she do this time?” I asked Sun Ye, trying to keep the curiosity from seeping into my voice.

“Well we were looking at some of the headshots from the photo shoot the other day and Little Miss Ego here was talking about how beautiful she looked in all her shots,” Sun Ye explained as Sun Mi slid into the seat next to me at the kitchen table. 

“You can’t fight the truth. I was looking fantastic. And I guess you didn’t look half bad either,” she added on with a grin towards me. 

“Anyway, the stylist thought she would be funny and said that ‘beauty was all in the eye of the beholder’ and… and sometimes I just don’t even want to be associated with Sun Mi,” Sun Ye said in a disappointed voice. 

Oh dear. I couldn’t even imagine what Sun Mi had managed to do with this situation. Sun Ye walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She had a definite exhausted slant to her shoulders so it couldn’t possibly be good. I grinned at my Sun Mi and waited to hear about her latest act of weirdness to add to her collection of deeds. 

“I’ve never heard that saying before!” Sun Mi whined.

“Yes, so of course the next logical step would be to reenact that saying to the letter. I’m surprised we are allowed in studios at all anymore,” Sun Ye muttered.

“Okay, now I have to hear what she did,” I said enthusiastically. 

“She took the photo and slammed it right into the stylist’s face!” Sun Ye sputtered out.

Oh no way. The one day I had a scheduling conflict and couldn’t go review the photo shoot pictures. 

“I thought that meant she wanted to get a closer look at the pictures!” Sun Mi said defensively. 

“You almost gave her a paper cut on her eye!” Sun Ye yelled back. 

I tried to recreate the described situation in my head. Every time I put it together it seemed more and more ridiculous. There really was no defending Sun Mi here. What she did was nonsensical at best. I glanced to my side to see how she was doing and just got an eyeful of perfect, pouty Sun Mi face. Adorable. Okay I was saying that in my head a little too often now. I reached out under the table and squeezed her hand lightly and got a beaming smile back from her as we watched Sun Ye scramble around the kitchen ranting about Sun Mi’s craziness. 

 

There was no point in me trying to understand her. The best I could do was try and keep up with her. 

 

Besides if she likes me then her crazy brain must be doing something right.


End file.
